ビーイング作品一覧 (2017)
1月4日 :矢島舞依「The Un-Dead」（ミニアルバム）…7位（月間24位）、初動20700枚（計21800枚）、BE :pertorika「pertorika」（セルフカバーベストアルバム）…8位（月間25位）、初動20000枚（計20600枚）、BE/PU ;1月11日 :I-RabBits「アイクロニクル」（ミニアルバム）…11位（月間47位）、初動9400枚（計10300枚）、BE :田村直美「Gravity」（シングル）…12位（月間45位）、初動10000枚（計10200枚）、BE/NO :ircle「Copper Ravens」（ミニアルバム）…5位（月間16位）、初動37000枚（計38900枚）、BE/PU :CREA「Flap×Slap!」（シングル）…11位（月間40位）、初動10100枚（計10800枚）、BE/PU :倉木麻衣「YESTERDAY LOVE」（シングル）…9位（月間29位）、初動13800枚（計17800枚）、BE/NO ;1月18日 :Bray me「FINE LETTER」（ミニアルバム）…20位、初動5000枚（計6300枚）、BE/PU :INABA / SALAS「CHUBBY GROOVE」（アルバム）…2位（月間7位）、初動93000枚（計106700枚）、BE/VA :BREAKERZ「幾千の迷宮で 幾千の謎を解いて」（シングル）…9位、初動5800枚（計7200枚）、BE/ZA :CJ Li「butterflies」（アルバム）…13位（月間41位）、初動9700枚（計12000枚）、BE/ZA :甘い暴力「溺愛シット」（シングル）…45位、初動850枚（計1100枚）、GZ/CR ;1月25日 :ORANGE PORT「夕凪」（シングル）…13位（月間41位）、初動9900枚（計11100枚）、BE :Cherry Hearts「So What?」（シングル）…14位（月間44位）、初動9800枚（計10300枚）、BE :オールドローズ「オールドローズ」（アルバム）16位（月間45位）、初動10000枚（計11800枚）…BE/PU :ツキ酔ノ戯レ言「ツキ酔ノ戯レ言」（シングル）…15位（月間48位）、初動9000枚（計9300枚）、BE/WC ;2月1日 :Lily's Blow「NAI NAI NAI」（シングル）…78位、BE :やもとなおこ「ららるらら」（シングル）…25位、初動3140枚（計4800枚）、BE :Hachi/Hatch,「森の魔女」（シングル）…46位、初動1250位（計1600枚）、GZ/DGO :-真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ「オキラ」（アルバム）…135位、GZ/CR :Purple Stone「ポイズンチョコレート」（シングル）…40位、初動1500枚（計2400枚）、GZ/CR ;2月8日 :焚吐「スケープゴート」（アルバム）…111位、BE :VALSHE「MONTAGE」（シングル）…19位、初動5650枚（計7900枚）、BE :Tak Matsumoto & Daniel Ho「Electric Island, Acoustic Sea」（インストアルバム）…7位（月間40位）、初動11200枚（計13300枚）、BE/VA :MONTBLANC「MONTBLANC」（ベストアルバム）…27位、初動2250枚（計3500枚）、BE/ZA :ORANGE POST REASON「花コトバ」（シングル）…28位、初動3800枚（計4700枚）、BE/PU :A応P「ディア ホライゾン」（シングル）…16位、初動6700枚（計9100枚）、BE/PR ;2月15日 :YANAKIKU「柳菊ノ円盤其ノ弐-お遊戯篇-」（アルバム）…15位、初動5400枚（計7700枚）、BE :倉木麻衣「Smile」（アルバム）…4位（月間14位）、初動25000枚（計35800枚）、BE/NO :Femtocell「Femtocell」（アルバム）…17位、計4500枚（計5500枚）、BE/PU :SHE IS SUMMER「SHE IS NOT WINTER」（ミニアルバム）…18位、初動4450枚（計5000枚）、BE/ZA ;2月22日 :Mar.na「Let's do it」（シングル）…32位、初動3400枚（計5200枚）、BE :おい、そこの道あけろ「JYONETSU e.p」（ミニアルバム）…16位（月間45位）、初動8300枚（計10300枚）、BE/PU :ALTERNATIVE MEDICINE「ALT MED」（アルバム）…31位、初動3300枚（計4200枚）、BE/PU :アンティック-珈琲店-「ラフ・ソング」（アルバム）…51位、初動2000枚（計2400枚）、BE/WC ;3月1日 :V.A.「クロスビーツ・オリジナルサウンドトラックCD～crossbeats REV.シリーズ・セレクション～プレミアムBOX」（コンピレーションアルバム）…47位、初動1700枚（計3600枚）、BE :A応P「自転車に花は舞う」（シングル）…14位、初動6800枚（計8500枚）、BE/PR :川村礼美「E YEAH YO」（ミニアルバム）…51位、初動1450枚（計2500枚）、BE :HERE「LET'S GO CRAZY」（シングル）…20位、初動3300枚（計4200枚）、BE ;3月8日 :3776「ラジオネーム」（シングル）…18位、初動3700枚（計5700枚）、BE :Earls Court「涙の雨の国」（シングル）…23位、初動2450枚（計4000枚）、BE :Ruca「Leapin' to yourself ～自分を解き放て～」（ミニアルバム）…39位、初動2150枚（計4200枚）、BE :ポルカドットスティングレイ「テレキャスター・ストライプ」（アルバム）…37位、初動2400枚（計5800枚）、BE/PU :Bug Me Not「Tomorrow is another day」（ミニアルバム）…117位、GZ/DGO ;3月22日 :滴草由実「ROUGE」（アルバム）…135位、BE/NO :真行寺恵里「Waiting For Your Love -version 2017-」（シングル）…15位、初動6800枚（計8100枚）、BE/ZA :ANCIENT MYTH「RE：」（セルフカバーアルバム）…25位、初動3700枚（計5700枚）、BE/WC :徳永暁人（doa）「もしも ぼくが ぼくで なかったら」（シングル）…30位、初動2250枚（計3000枚）、GZ ;3月29日 :松本梨香 with Being IDOL PROJECT「アローラ!!」（シングル）…13位（月間50位）、初動8000枚（計9900枚）、BE/PU :LAPiS LiGHT「焔～FLAME～」（アルバム）…16位、初動6750枚（計9000枚）、BE/WC :TORNADO-GRENADE「OVER HEAT」（シングル）…19位、初動4700枚（計5600枚）、BE/ZA ;4月5日 :ロザリオクロス「HELLO!未来」（シングル）…25位、初動2600枚（計4300枚）、BE ;4月12日 :Sistar「Paradise」（シングル）…13位（月間47位）、初動4600枚（計7700枚）、BE :倉木麻衣「渡月橋 ～君 想ふ～」（シングル）…5位（月間8位）、初動33000枚（計60900枚）、BE/NO :高橋美佳子「ありがとう」（アルバム）…25位、初動2400枚（計4200枚）BE/PR ;4月19日 :おとめボタン「じゃじゃウマおてんBURN!!」（シングル）…10位（月間35位）、初動8300枚（計11100枚）、BE :CREA「君のそばで生きていくこと」（シングル）…12位（月間39位）、初動7550枚（計8800枚）、BE/PU :甘い暴力「君、依存、タトゥー」（ミニアルバム）…44位、初動1400枚（計2600枚）、GZ/CR ;4月26日 :川島だりあ「DARIA BEST -SELF COVERS-」（セルフカバーアルバム）…32位、初動2400枚（計3600枚）、BE/ZA :mana「あの娘になりたい」（シングル）…18位（月間48位）、初動6300枚（初動8500枚）、BE/ZA :シギ「ひとりでは長すぎる夜」（アルバム）…23位、初動3100枚（計5300枚）、BE/ZA :DIMENSION「Best Of Best 25th Anniversary」（ベストアルバム）…74位、BE/ZA ;5月3日 :松田樹利亜「FOREVER DREAM -version 2017-」（シングル）…27位、初動2650枚（計4100枚）、BE :有坂愛海「いちご戦争」（ミニアルバム）…22位、初動2750枚（計4400枚）、BE/ZA ;5月10日 :FEEL SO BAD「DREAM MAIL」（シングル）…37位、初動1800枚（計2600枚）、BE/ZA :蓮花「白雪」（シングル）…58位、BE :ツキ酔ノ戯レ言「愛ゞ傘」（シングル）…14位（月間35位）、初動7500枚（計9700枚）、BE ;5月17日 :pinky poker「pinky poker」（アルバム）…9位（月間40位）、初動8700枚（計9100枚）、BE :田村直美「Santih Santih Santih」（アルバム）…21位、初動3500枚（計3800枚）、BE/NO :セプテンバーミー「世界として生きる君へと想う.ep」（ミニアルバム）…16位、初動4300枚（計4900枚）、BE/PU :植田真梨恵「虹はかかるから／灯」（シングル）…32位、初動1900枚（計3500枚）、GZ ;5月24日 :JEANIST「JEANIST I」（アルバム）…20位、初動4200枚（計4500枚）、BE/ZA :ORANGE PORT「ORANGE PORT III」（アルバム）…13位（月間38位）、初動7900枚（計9900枚）、BE :Chelsy「WILL BE FINE TOMORROW」（ミニアルバム）…15位、初動5600枚（計6600枚）、BE/PU :lovefilm「Haruka」（シングル）…13位（月間47位）、初動8200枚（計9900枚）、BE/PU :-真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ-「「メンヘラ」はじめました」（シングル）…88位、GZ/CR ;5月31日 :シュガーパレード「Home」（シングル）…22位、初動2900枚（計4300枚）、BE :やもとなおこ「YAMONES」（アルバム）…23位、初動3600枚（計5100枚）、BE :A応P「Y」（アルバム）…5位（月間22位）、初動19300枚（計21500枚）、BE/PR ;6月7日 :3776「高校生活」（アルバム）…4位、初動17000枚（計19100枚）、BE :YANAKIKU「HACHIKO↑DANCE」（シングル）…17位、初動4550枚（計5300枚）、BE :pertorika「未定」（シングル）…16位、初動4600枚（計5900枚）、BE/PU :PARANOIZ「JUSTICE」（アルバム）…9位、初動6200枚（計7600枚）、BE/WC ;6月14日 :B'z「声明/Still Alive」（シングル）…1位、初動219300枚（計245900枚）、BE/VA :Jumpin'「マーガレット」（シングル）…12位、初動6550枚（計7800枚）、BE :Sistar「Sistar」（ベストアルバム）…12位、初動4200枚（計6000枚）、BE :Bray me「背中合わせ／HELP」（シングル）…8位、初動9500枚（計11000枚）、BE/PU :MOROHA「其ノ灯、暮ラシ」（シングル）…13位、初動6500枚（計7000枚）、BE/ZA ;6月21日 :矢島舞依「BLOODTHIRSTY」（ミニアルバム）…7位、初動7500枚（計9200枚）、BE :桜エビ～ず「嘘とライラック」（シングル）…6位、初動20700枚（計22500枚）、BE :Cherry Hearts「PARTY PARTY」（シングル）…7位、初動20000枚（計21300枚）、BE :phonon「錆に花」（シングル）…15位、初動4700枚（計5400枚）、BE/PU :Hachi/Hatch,「Hachi/Hatch,」（アルバム）…25位、初動3350枚（計4100枚）、GZ/DGO ;6月28日 :ポルカドットスティングレイ「大正義」（ミニアルバム）…8位、初動19000枚（計20700枚）、BE/PU :TORNADO GRENADE「Mighty Flugel」（アルバム）…38位、初動2300枚（計3100枚）、BE/ZA :doa「Acoustic Freak 3WAY STREET」（セルフカバーアルバム）…50位、初動1550枚（計1900枚）、GZ :Chicago Poodle「平安の都 京都/La・La・La Love & Peace」（シングル）…40位、初動4350枚（計5700枚）、GZ ;7月5日 :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「HELIX」（アルバム）…32位、初動1850枚（計2900枚）、BE :比嘉紗弥香「NEVER ENDING STORY」（シングル）…39位、初動1550枚（計2200枚）、BE :sylph emew「lubble」（シングル）…24位、計2450枚（計3900枚）、BE :SHE IS SUMMER「Swimming in the Love E.P.」（ミニアルバム）…20位、初動3300枚（計5500枚）、BE/ZA ;7月12日 :ロザリオクロス「青春コールミー」（シングル）…26位、初動2800枚（計3300枚）、BE :BREAKERZ「夢物語」（シングル）…10位、初動7400枚（計9000枚）、BE/ZA :THE LEAPS「バンドブーム」（シングル）…25位、初動2850枚（計3800枚）、BE/ZA :Astrovery「最初で最後の苺白書」（シングル）…29位、初動2600枚（計3100枚）、BE/PU ;7月19日 :MY FIRST STORY「ALL LEAD TRACKS」（ミニアルバム）…6位、初動16000枚（計19800枚）、BE/PU :Earls Court「Do,Da,Di」（シングル）…16位、初動4600枚（計7100枚）、BE/PU :OZ RAM INDIO「NAKED」（アルバム）…23位、初動3700枚（計4400枚）、BE/PU :松本梨香「POCKET MONSTERS」（アルバム）…20位、初動4400枚（計6000枚）、BE/ZA :真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ-「「メンヘラ」はじめました」（ミニアルバム）…88位、GZ/CR ;7月26日 :おとめボタン「おとめボタン」（アルバム）…10位、初動9700枚（計11000枚）、BE :真行寺恵里「IN MY BEST -RE-」（セルフカバーアルバム）…17位、初動5700枚（計6300枚）、BE/ZA :A応P「X」（アルバム）…6位、初動14700枚（計16800枚）、BE/PR ;8月2日 :松田樹利亜「Julia Best ～RE：MAKES～」（セルフカバーアルバム）…40位、初動1700枚（計3300枚）、BE :CREA「LOCK ON BEACH」（シングル）…14位、初動7950枚（計9400枚）、BE/PU :森本美紀「MERRY-GO-ROUND」（ミニアルバム）…98位、GZ :dps「一発逆転」（シングル）…86位、GZ/DGO ;8月9日 :志知美代子「ラヴェンナ」（シングル）…35位、初動1550枚（計1900枚）、BE :SIX LOUNGE「STARSHIP」（シングル）…30位、初動2400枚（計4000枚）、BE/PU :植田真梨恵「REVOLVER」（シングル）…32位、初動2100枚（計2900枚）、GZ ;8月16日 :pinky poker「PARTY GAME/パンピナ!!」（シングル）…20位、初動3700枚（計6000枚）、BE :MAGIC FEELING「MAKE ME CRAZY」（シングル）…22位、初動3200枚（計4800枚）、BE/PU :T-BOLAN「T-BOLAN ～夏の終わりに BEST～LOVE SONGS+1 & LIFE SONGS」（ベストアルバム）…14位、初動3950枚（計5600枚）、BE/ZA :Chicago Poodle「袖振り合うも多生の縁」（アルバム）…51位、初動950枚（計1900枚）、GZ ;8月23日 :VALSHE「WONDERFUL CURVE」（アルバム）…16位、初動3100枚（計4100枚）、BE :Cellchrome「Stand Up Now」（シングル）…76位、BE :KU「Which KU do you like?」（ミニアルバム）…115位、BE :有坂愛海「アリス遊戯」（シングル）…22位、初動3700枚（計5400枚）、BE/ZA :Purple Stone「赤と青」（アルバム）…29位、初動2200枚（計2900枚）、GZ/CR ;8月30日 :La PomPon「Feel fine!/Mr.Lonely Boy」（シングル）…19位、初動6700枚（計8000枚）、BE :doriko「君のいない世界には音も色もない」（ミニアルバム）…43位、初動1400枚（計2100枚）、BE :V.A.「doriko 10th anniversary tribute」（トリビュートアルバム）…68位、BE :B'z「B'z COMPLETE SINGLE BOX」（CD-BOX）…8位、初動6000枚（計9700枚）、BE/VA :FEEL SO BAD「PENTAGON」（アルバム）…34位、初動1750枚（計2400枚）、BE/ZA ;9月6日 :新山詩織「さよなら私の恋心」（シングル）…39位、初動1850枚（計3600枚）、BE :ircle「瞬」（シングル）…8位、初動18000枚（計19300枚）、BE/PU :PINCH COX「BOUND」（シングル）…23位、初動5300枚（計6300枚）、BE/PU ;9月13日 :ORANGE POST REASON「GREEN」（アルバム）…40位、初動1400枚（計2400枚）、BE/PU :Femtocell「ジオラマ」（シングル）…29位、初動2000枚（計2900枚）、BE/PU :HERE「YOU GOT 超 HIGH TENSION」（アルバム）…29位、初動2050枚（計3900枚）、BE/ZA :pinky doodle poodle「JUMP IN!」（シングル）…25位、初動2100枚（計3400枚）、BE/NO ;9月20日 :Lily's Blow「花の影/泥沼 Break Down」（シングル）…98位、BE :黒木渚「解放区への旅」（シングル）…8位、初動7200枚（計8400枚）、BE/ZA :Bray me「曖昧な日々だ」（シングル）…12位、初動4600枚（計4900枚）、BE/PU :A応P「Another World」（シングル）…9位、初動7100枚（計7600枚）、BE/PR :甘い暴力「名前が無い」（ミニアルバム）…51位、初動1250枚、GZ/CR ;9月27日 :大黒摩季「Lie,Lie,Lie,」（シングル）…20位、初動2500枚（計2900枚）、BE :3776「公開実験」（シングル）…16位、初動3350枚（計4300枚）、BE :Jumpin'「美味ッ!」（シングル）…10位、初動6000枚（計7200枚）、BE :渡部歩「夏の魔法」（シングル）…19位、初動2550枚（計3200枚）、BE :-真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ「黒死蝶」（シングル）…68位、GZ/CR ;10月4日 :桜エビ～ず「わたしロマンス」（アルバム）…14位、初動5100枚（計7100枚）、BE :Earls Court「Do! Darling! Do!」（アルバム）…23位、初動2700枚（計3700枚）、BE/PU :アンティック-珈琲店-「イケない妄想×アブない珍獣」（シングル）…18位、初動2800枚（計4100枚）、BE/WC ;10月11日 :V.A.「TVアニメ『信長の忍び』キャラクターソング～歌宴の術～」（シングル）…178位、BE/PR（信長の忍び） ;10月18日 :ロザリオクロス「虹色シャウト」（アルバム）…17位、初動4600枚（計6300枚）、BE :久松史奈「Chocolat」（セルフカバーアルバム）…22位、初動3550枚（計4400枚）、BE/NO :BREAKERZ「X」（アルバム）…12位、初動6350枚（計10900枚）、BE/ZA ;10月25日 :phonon「百年カレンダー」（シングル）…19位、初動4500枚（計6300枚）、BE/PU :DIMENSION「30」（アルバム）…80位、BE/ZA :ツキ酔ノ戯レ言「ツキ酔ノ戯レ言」（ミニアルバム）…4位、初動30000枚（計42200枚）、BE/WC :おい、そこの道あけろ「BEST」（ベストアルバム）…15位、初動6500枚（計9800枚）、BE/PU ;11月1日 :mana「雨のシャワー」（シングル）…15位、初動4650枚（計6200枚）、BE/ZA :V.A.「12歳。 ～SONGS COLLECTION～」（アルバム）…11位、初動9450枚（計17600枚）、BE/PR :dps「Begins with Em」（ミニアルバム）…91位、GZ/DGO ;11月8日 :矢島舞依「REPLICA」（シングル）…15位、初動8300枚（計10200枚）、BE :滴草由実「Be Mine」（シングル）…49位、初動1080枚（計1900枚）、BE/NO :SHE IS SUMMER「WATER」（アルバム）…7位、初動16000枚（計21500枚）、BE/ZA :CROSS LORD「Merry-Go-Round」（シングル）…94位、GZ/DGO ;11月15日 :YANAKIKU「柳菊ノ円盤其ノ参-東京観光編-」（アルバム）…15位、初動4050枚（計6700枚）（計）、BE :Another Story「Yours Truly」（ミニアルバム）…13位、初動4600枚（計9600枚）、BE/PU :渡部歩「秋深し君想ふ」（シングル）…20位、初動4200枚（計5600枚）、BE :CREA「FAKE」（シングル）…14位、初動7800枚（計9700枚）、BE/PU ;11月22日 :NormCore「それでも僕は生きている」（シングル）…146位、BE :セプテンバーミー「ハレルヤ」（シングル）…8位、初動11800枚（計14400枚）、BE/PU :コルベッツ「シーラカンスの時代から」（アルバム）…16位、初動6400枚（計9800枚）、BE/ZA :MECHANICAL TEDDY「Fractal」（シングル）…13位、初動9300枚（計10600枚）、BE/ZA :A応P「君氏危うくも近うよれ」（シングル）…4位、初動32000枚（計34000枚）、BE/PR ;11月29日 :ORANGE PORT「Anniversary」（シングル）…10位、初動13300枚（計15000枚）、BE :A Month of Sundays「The Gallant」（シングル）…13位、初動10000枚（計11000枚）、BE :シュガーパレード「シュガーパレード」（アルバム）…13位、初動5800枚（計8300枚）、BE :B’z「DINOSAUR」（アルバム）…1位、初動285300枚（計510900枚）、BE/VA :V.A.「POCKET MONSTER BEST ～20th ANNIVERSARY～」（コンピレーションアルバム）…10位、初動7800枚（計11500枚）、BE/PR ;12月6日 :Lily's Blow「This Life」（シングル）…99位、BE :pinky doodle poodle「FEEL THE SENSATION」（シングル）…16位、初動7900枚（計9500枚）、BE/NO :おとめボタン「オキラクゴクラクガール」（シングル）…15位、初動8000枚（計10800枚）、BE :甘い暴力「幸せだよ。」（シングル）…46位、初動1500枚（計1800枚）、GZ/CR :シギ「祈・幸せになるために生まれた命のために」（ミニアルバム）…14位、初動8500枚（計12500枚）、BE/ZA ;12月13日 :Cellchrome「Don't Let Me Down」（シングル）…82位、BE :V.A.「銀魂BEST 4」（コンピレーションアルバム）…8位、初動18000枚（計30700枚）、BE/PR :MY FIRST STORY「ALL SECRET TRACKS」（ミニアルバム）…9位、初動17000枚（計21100枚）、BE/PU :田村直美「SELF COVER BEST ～ゆずれない願い～」（セルフカバーアルバム）…16位、初動7800枚（計11000枚）、BE/NO :青紀ひかり「Le Jazz Noir」（カバーアルバム）…250位、GZ :Caos Caos Caos「スイーツラブ」（シングル）…133位、GZ ;12月20日 :大黒摩季「LUXURY 22-24pm &4you」（セルフカバーアルバム）…46位、初動2500枚（計5900枚）、BE :MINT mate box「ラブラブファイヤー」（シングル）…30位、初動2900枚（計4800枚）、BE :OZ RAM INDIO「OZ RAM INDIO」（ベストアルバム）…14位、初動8400枚（計15100枚）、BE/PU :GiMMiC KNOTE「GiMMiC KNOTE」（アルバム）…8位、初動13000枚（計22700枚）、BE/PU ;12月27日 :Mar.na「Keys～時を結んで～」（シングル）…13位、初動4100枚（計7600枚）、BE :有坂愛海「アラサーロリータ、原宿に立つ」（ミニアルバム）…10位、初動9700枚（計19600枚）、BE/ZA :-真天地開闢集団ジグザグ-「〇〇氏ね」（ミニアルバム）…100位、GZ/CR 補足 *BE - Being Music Entertainment *BE/VA - VERMILLION RECORDS *BE/PU - pure：infinity *BE/WC - White Cafe *BE/NO - NORTHERN MUSIC *BE/ZA - ZAIN RECORDS *BE/PR - PIKACHU RECORDS *BE/BIG - ZAIN RECORDS/BIG MF *GZ - GIZA studio *GZ/DGO - D-GO *GZ/CR - CRIMZON 初動・累計売り上げはあくまでも推定のものです。上記にあげた作品は全て音楽CDで出したものです。ただ、ダミー歴史なので鵜吞みは決してしないでください。 カテゴリ:ビーイングのディスコグラフィ（フィクション）